


Daydream dressed like nightmare

by painispeace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha!Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, IronStrange, IronStrange Week 2019, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Tony Stark, Master/Slave, Omega Stephen Strange, Omegaverse, Protective Tony Stark, Slave Stephen Strange, Slave Trade, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painispeace/pseuds/painispeace
Summary: Anthony Carbonell Stark is the most powerful Alpha mafia boss.He has inherited both the Stark and Carbonell cartel.He makes anyone who encroaches on his territory pay a terrible price, a lesson to the world.Kaecilius and his gang hope to get some relief in their payments by making a peace offering to Tony, an omega by the name Stephen Strange.(I can't do summaries. I promise I write better :P)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 22
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

"Kaecilius," Tony growled lifting a finger as Rhodey pointed a gun at him, " Your time is up. Have you brought the payments?"

"Sir," Kaecilius began, sweat trickling down his temple and tension showing in the muscles of his face. "I....I just need some more time for what you asked."

"Huh," Tony snorted, crossing his left leg over the other knee, putting his cigar down on the tray, " Too bad....You should have thought of that before your gang decided to encroach on my territory and lay a finger on those people."

"Sir please, I do have an offer for you.......a peace offering for lineancy," he pleaded, clearly trying to butter Tony up.His gang was small, no match for the Stark cartel.There was no cartel who could go up against Tony with him.He controlled both America through Stark cartel and Italy through the Carbonell cartel he inherited from his mother.

"Humor me," Tony spat, smirking, lifting up the cigar again.

The smell of pure fear and desperation filled the air as one of his men walked in, tugging hard on the leash as a dark haired, lean omega struggled to crawl after him.

Tony growled, letting his alpha scent overpower the room, as the shivering omega kneeled at the foot of his throne.

"An unbonded omega, trained, demure and always ready for you.Considering the rarity that they are, I was hoping we could reduce," Tony shot him a look,"Or..re...reschedule," he stuttered,"Reschedule the payments for all damages we have caused," Kaecilius politely smiled, hoping that the gift would please the Alpha.

"Hmmmm" Tony remarked, slipping a finger under the omega's collar, examining the scratch marks under it.He grabbed his jaw and turned it to the side, smirking as he saw that his marking glands were indeed wet and unbonded.

Strange was flinching, trembling as Tony's finger moved across his face softly.He gasped, taking in Tony's strong scent, eyes bowed in obedience and hands behind the back as he had been trained.

Omega's didn't deserve to hide anything from alphas and God save him if he dared disrespect the most Alphaest of all Alphas!

Anyone could tell that he was terrified.He almost wished he could go back to that basement, tied up to the column and starved, ready to be the toy for any gang member who had earned it.He wished, he could have had on something more than the stupid lacy red thongs.

He just hoped that Tony would turn him away.Maybe Tony would kill them all in disgust, what a mercy it would be. He did look like shit after all, even after all the efforts Kaecilius had put into making him presentable.

Tony slid a finger under his jaw, lifting it up."Look at me," he hissed and Strange struggled to look up with glassy, pale blue eyes, trying to avert his gaze to Tony's cheeks instead.

"What's your name beauty?" Tony asked and Stephen gawked at him, throat going dry.Kaecilius and his men always told him to forget he ever had one.He always answered to insults like slut or whore, hooker even prostitute.

"I..." Stephen croaked, his throat hadn't exactly been used for speaking since days."I...I....am.......Dr.Stephen Strange," he whispered weakly.

"Huh....you are?" Tony said, amused."Well, an interesting one indeed!"

"Say what Kaecilius, a ten percent cut, two weeks, dismissed," Tony grinned as Rhodey lowered his gun and Kaecilius almost ran out of the room, relief flooding his features.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for updating this one so late.I had gone out on a trip to another country.  
> Also, I am busy with exam preparations rn.  
> So update schedules of this one might remain uncertain in future.  
> Apologizing in advance.  
> SOORRYYY!!

Rhodey rolled his eyes."Boss?" he questioned as Tony nodded.

"Parade Out," Rhodey commanded and all the men raised their guns in salute and bowed to Tony before marching out.

Strange flinched at the commotion of boots hitting the floor with loud clunks.He was trying to keep himself from trembling, keep any sign of non compliance away from his face.

Defiance, non compliance meant more training and the tales of Tony's dungeons of torture weren't exactly infamous.

"Ma-Master..." Stephen croaked.It would have made his skin crawl to call him that just months ago.The man responsible for landing most gruesome patients in his hospital.

But his days of masquerading as a genius beta neurosurgeon with an ego that could rival any alpha seemed like a dream from another lifetime.It was not his place to think.He must only serve and pleasure his master, that's all that matters, he reminded himself.

His knees ached, chaffing and cuts digging into the cold floor below him.He was on the very edge of slumping,his glands overflowing, eyes rolling back in exhaustion, skin covered with cold sweat.Damn his omega biology.

But he did not dare move.Did not dare even raise his head.The alternative to this was the dungeons and he had treated enough patients to know what that meant.

He whimpered, "Pl....please master....I beg...I..."drawing in ragged breaths, feeling icy needles piercing at his lungs.He was trained well, he couldn't mess this up,he wouldn't but his tongue had gone heavy and he was struggling to form any coherent words.

Tony was watching with amusement as the omega opened and closed his cracked lips a few times.

Stephen felt a cold tear trickle down his eye lids and gasped in horror as it fell on Tony's muscly palm,placed firmly on his cheekbones.

"What are you the doctor of again, fish language?" Tony joked."My Jacosta does that, he's a clown fish," he explained, quite pleased at his own attempt at humor.

But Stephen's breath started hitching even more, eyes bulged comically wide.

Master Kaecilius had warned him, a good omega begs to be used as the master sees fit. He had been kind, patient enough to show Stephen the error of his ways.But here........here with Stark,the most dangerous alpha, there was no hope of such mercy, no he....he would be good.This was no time for a panic attack.

"Hey hey .......take it easy sweetie,go on" Tony had one hand entangled in Stephen's dark curls.His whisky warm eyes, boring kindly into Stephen's bowed green one's.Tony pressed a button on his chair."It's ok, just breathe sweet boy," Tony said softly, waiting patiently for Stephen to level his breathing.

"Please master..I beg...I promise I will do better..," he whined, bowing down and exposing his back."I will pleasure you, I will do anything.Please! I beg to be used as you please.Please have mercy, please not the dungeons," Strange whimpered again, more sobs escaping his sore eyes.

Rhodey huffed a laugh"Aww....he thinks.....he's that special" he began but thought better of continuing it at Tony's glance."Ok...nevermind," he raised his hands in defense."Jeez....Was just a joke..." he muttered to himself.

Stephen steeled himself for a boot to his back as Tony stood up and started prancing around."Hmmm...hmmm...hmmm" Tony remarked as he crouched down instead, making Stephen flinch.Tony pressed a finger on his fresh, bloodied lash mark, making him shudder.

"Kaecilius do that to you," Tony asked, a low growl evident in his tone.

"Y-Yes master, but trust me I have been disciplined, I have learnt,I will never disappoint you " Strange moaned, grunting.

"What an ass...." Tony declared, irritated.

"Ma...Mast.."

"Enough!.....I am not mad at you..."

Stephen let out a sigh of relief.Maybe he would not go to dungeons on his first day afterall.

"I told you we should take him out, the kind of things he's into...you know Tones," Rhodey remarked.

"Yeah, but if we take all jokers out of business, who will entertain me then honeybear?" Tony flashed a grin and Rhodey rolled his eyes at the fake display.

"Whatever you say boss,"Rhodey quipped.

"Yes, that's correct, "Tony preened.

"So tell me sweetiepie, what are you the doctor of?"

"I..I am a nu...neurosurgeon"

"HUh......I am sure omega schools don't teach that..."

"Boss, I think you should get done with this quick."Rhodey interuppted, genuinely concerned."Obadiah doesn't like to wait and we are already late."

"This is my cartel Rhodey, everyone waits for me.This one is a naughty bitch.I like that." Tony tried to quip back.

Stephen wasn't sure as to why but he flushed at the little semblance of praise.

"No, you are not going to be late again," Pepper declared entering,"Or Obie will have my head.What did you need me for again, you pressed the button.........uh boss," she added , eyeing the lean , nervous omega.

Tony pouted at her.Now that the beta was here, there was no way he would be able to wiggle out of rest of his commitments during the day.Tony swore, Rhodey and Pepper were a deadly couple.

"Hey Honey," Rhodey planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Get up," Tony said and Strange panciked at the moment of delay he caused to prepare himself for crawling.His heart was thumping loudly.He had tuned out the banter and had almost missed the command.Moaning and grunting as he settled into the position, offering the leash to Tony.

"I mean on your feet pretty boy, " Tony sighed.

Stephen gawked at Tony, confused.

"Is there a problem? I mean this can't be good for your knees doc but suit yourself."

"M-Master, "Stephen almost whispered "I could never dishonor you like that.I....I...how could I stand in your presence..."

"Listen boytoy, I don't know what rocks Kaecilius had filled your pretty brain with but my base, my rules.I expect you to follow simple commands," Tony sighed again."Up now," he growled, irritated.

Strange bolted up, swaying on his feet.He would have surely lost balance if Pepper had not steadied him.It sure felt odd to be seeing things from this perspective again which was in itself an irony.It had only been months since he had been denied the privilege and it seemed as if he didn't remember the last time he stood like an equal.

"TOny!" Pepper reprimanded him."Why am I not surprised that you took in another one."

"Because I am generous like that," Tony winked and Pepper laughed at his childish pout."Now handsome, Pepper is your boss till I come back, you understand?"

Strange nodded hurriedly, his sprained neck protesting as a wince crossed his features.

"He's your problem now, take him to omega wing.Give him an orientation, will ya-"

"Also Get him patched maybe." Tony added thoughtfully."I gotta go listen to baldies complain about me."he said as Rhodey started dragging him out, muttering,"Get on a move man."

"Hey Stephanie....Bruce might lend you his magzines if you ask nice.Laters baby-"Tony gave a dramatic flying kiss as he walked out.

"Master woul....would let me read?" Strange thought, shocked at the notion, not realising that he had muttered it out loud.Any other master would beat his omega within an inch of death if he dared access a luxury like knowledge.

"He's not the man you think he is....Mr....what's your name?"

"Stephen...Stephen Strange.."

"Ok Stephen, follow me, lets pick out a suite for you, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author is sleep deprived and doesn't know what is being written. I may make some changes when I am in better senses.

Stephen started walking behind Pepper.He was careful to ensure that his feet were soft and two paces behind her.He was nibbling on his lips to stop himself from giving away any shivers, his neck sore from keeping his head bowed.

He dared peek through his eyes at the men in corridors and was instantly overwhelmed with the urge to go back on his knees.There were too many eyes prodding at him as they passed through the dull grey corridors.He could feel ghosting hands of those men all over his body.But master had forbidden crawling.So he tried to sink into himself more, make himself smaller.His heart was pounding, wondering if Master would turn him into a plaything for them.He was thankful that most of them fell silent at thumping of Pepper's heels.

The numbers dwindled as they passed more corridors.He could tell that only by reduced commotion of footsteps.He hadn't dared to look again. His eyes were facing the floor, closing over, his feet swaying.He was struggling to keep up with Pepper's pace.He almost tripped on thin air when Pepper slowed down as they rounded another corner.

" Hey Stephen, we are almost there, you did so good, " Pepper smiled at him fondly , making Stephen's cheeks heat up inspite of all his fatigue.

Good? The sound was so unfamiliar.It was ringing against his ears, he couldn't believe his senses. He knew he was a good for nothing hoe , a bitch. A bad omega who was reminded for months how inadequate he was at satisfying his masters. Omegas needed and deserved to be reminded of how good they were doing, they needed to be praised for even simple tasks. But no one had been too eager to praise an arrogant surgeon either. Most people thought his already skyrocketing ego didn't need more boost. "Good?" he whispered as his eyes watered.

" Yes baby. Very good," Pepper assured him , "I know you must be tired but I hope you understand we have to keep this wing isolated from our main structures right?" she asked him softly and pursed her lips, waiting for an answer.

"Yes Ma'am, Thank you Ma'am," he promptly replied, sniffling his sobs."Good, you are doing so good Stephen," Pepper looked at him kindly, the warmth boring into Stephen's skin. "Please feel free to take a look around," she told him, " this is your new home."

Stephen braved a glance, peeking slightly above.He gaped at the pink and yellow, brightly coloured hallway, a complete contrast from the earlier one's. He couldn't help but feel an unfamiliar warmth sinking in his stomach. "Here, this is the entrance of our omega wing." She pressed her thumb against the finger print scanner and the glass doors slided up to let them enter. "Come on in sweetie," she encouraged him as she lead the way to reception desk.

A large beta sat behind the carefully crafted wooden and glass desk, dressed in a suit, a badge pinned proudly onto it."Hello Miss Potts," Happy smiled at her. "How can I help you this time? I must warn you , Steve is a tad bit too excited to show you his new paintings so if you happen to run into him you won't be leaving anytime soon," he beamed fondly.

"I would love to meet him but I have to get a few things settled first.This is our new acquisition," she said pointing at Stephen."Oh hello," Happy said, "Welcome to your new home sweetie.I am the manager and chief of your security here, " he chimed.Stephen nodded, nervously bending his head down again."Ye...Yes sir..." he muttered, barely a whisper.

"He will get around," Pepper smiled at Happy, gesturing that she would talk about it later and Happy gave a acknowledging glance." Get a suite opened and make sure it's equipped with our standard issue items. Also, have a doctor sent there, he needs physical exam," she added on.

"Sure Ms,Potts," he said as he tapped away at the screen before him, communicating instructions to the staff, " follow me please."

She couldn't wait to tell her other sweeties about their new housemate but she figured he probably wouldn't want to meet the other omegas in a thong.Bruce was going to love him. Omegas that he could babble science to were rare if not non existent. Steve was going to bake him cookies until he couldn't eat anymore once he found out how he had been treated and Peter....Well Peter would eat his ear off.Just the thought of it all was making her giddy.

Stephen couldn't understand why the wing was making him feel so warm.He hoped that he would be given a corner here in this plush place.Just a little space where he could kneel and wait for master.It was stupid to hope, he would probably be filled up and tied somewhere to be ready for master.He reprimanded himself . He should be thinking about ways to please master rather than his own comforts. He would comply to everything, he would be good.

He was startled as door to the suite clicked open and a woman, dressed in a uniform invited them in there.There was a plush sofa and TV sitting there.Recliner chairs , bright, exquisite decor that an omega like him could only dream about having.Surely it can't be for him. It was foolish even to think.

"Is it ready?" Pepper asked her. "Yes Miss Potts, the beta replied. I have laid out our standard issue sweats and collar on the bed," she replied."Would you need anything else?"

"Yes, be sure to get his diet chart from the doctor and send in some meals," she said dismissively."And Happy, he's new here, so I want the service to this suite to be prompt.I know you will help him acclimate but he is you know kind of...."

"Whatever the boss needs," Happy confirmed,"I will be outside."

"Like what you see?" Pepper asked Stephen who stood there timidly. "Ye..Yes Ma'am.It's very gracious of you to let me in here," he replied honestly.Pepper had already reckoned Stephen would love it."Come she said, let me give you a tour of your room.There's a kitchen here and oh you will love the bedroom too, come quick" she giggled, beckoning him to follow.

"Ma'am?" he asked, confused, following her " is this....is this where I am expected to wait for Master ? How should I present myself to best please him ?"

"No silly," she said, sitting down on the bed, " this is your room. This is where you relax, read, cook or do anything else that you like. This is yours all of it," she said pointing her hands outside.

Stephen gaped at her, mouth open wide, eyes bulged. He couldn't believe this. These were all of the things he always fancied but never dared to do for the fear of getting caught. It all turned out to be in vain in the end though. Omegas didn't own things. Omegas shouldn't relax. Omegas are meant to please, serve or be punished, that's what Kaecilius had imbibed in him.

"Don't be so surprised omega. You are now under ownership and protection of Anthony Carbonell Stark.This is what is suited for one of the most privileged omegas on the planet," she assured him.

Fat tears rolled down his cheeks.This was all his? Mast...Master was so generous."Ma'am ," he choked, " I....I promise I will be good, I will never give a reason for complaint, I will serve well," he sobbed.

"Oh dear," she said, getting up and ruffling his hair again ," Please put on the clothes and the collar laid down on bed." His eyes drifted to the sparkling sweats and the rich red collar. It had 'STARK PROPERTY' printed in bold gold letters."Now I need you to understand, wearing the collar is not mandatory in your suite or omega common areas but you take a step out of that, you better have it on," she told him firmly, staring into his nervous gaze."It's meant for your protection, no one will dare touch his property," she sighed."You will be expected to be good to other residents of this wing but that's that, just don't step out of the wing and you should be fine.Everything that you ever wish for will be provided her.You will get to make a list every weekend. I suggest you go for the fancy things, " she grinned.

"I expect the doctor will arrive soon.Any questions Omega?"

"Ma'am," Stephen said timidly. " What's behind that door," he asked curiously, pointing at a small white door tucked at corner of the room."

"Why don't you take a look Omega?"

Stephen padded lightly to the door and let out a startled gasp as he opened it."Please...." he whimpered.The room was equipped with ropes, a bench and all kinds of toys that even Kaecilius hadn't used on him.It made it worse that he exactly knew the purpose of them all, he had studied it in his degree.

"Don't worry Omega. That is your heat room. Suppressants are not allowed in this wing." That made sense Stephen thought.Alphas loved taking advantage of heats. "You will need all of it if you deny alpha assistance.Looking at your history you probably will," she declared.Deny? Ofcourse he would be expected to say yes. Options given to an Omega are a test not real options.So he should either accept assistance or be punished, maybe that is what she was actually saying.

"Yes Ma'am," he said feverishly.He knew that was the right answer and now he knew despite how plush the place looked, he shouldn't ever piss off Ms.Potts or Tony. He could conjure up tortures that would make the demons tremble.He would be good.He would never give a reason for punishment.He would comply.

He knew enough not be fooled by mercies. A master's mercy had to have limits. He had to serve.He would make sure that Master would get the worth of his mercies out of his body. The only thing worse than a bad omega was a forgotten one.

"Good, The doc is here.Submit to your exam like a good omega."

"Yes,Ma'am."

\-----------------

"Tony Mah Boy....." Obie came over to hug him, a glass of whisky in his hand. " We thought you wouldn't show up as usual. You are finally getting good at this," he smiled.

"Oh Obie," Tony touched a hand to his heart, faking shock and hurt, "How could you say that...."

"Well...."

"No I am kidding I wasn't gonna come, Rhodey dragged me here," he said sauntering over to the table where six other bald white men were seated.Four of them almost looked pregnant.As ususal, Tony resisted the urge of pointing that out to the alphas, put on a broad smile as he sat down with them.

"I will be outside," Rhodey said and walked out. "No stay," Tony ordered.

"We have been over this Tony," Obie hissed, ''he doesn't have a seat on the council."Before the tension could rise again Rhodey placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, squeezing it in warning and walking out calmly, standing guard.

"Benvenuto ragazzo," Fransesco, smiled crookedly.He had been a very old loyal mercenary of the Carbonells ." I wouldn't expect anything less from my bambino. Council must be upheld."

"Thanks Uncle Fransesco," he beamed." Uncles," he raised his own glass, giving out a very convincing grin and drowned the vodka down his throat.

"Now to the business...I know I am pretty and you all love me but I disagree with all of yours idea, it's a bad idea, I am not expanding in middle east!"he declared.

"Tony mah boy, those people need our protection.We have a pretty good deal going in Afghanistan. I think you should consider," he passed on a file to Tony which obviously was going to get handed to Rhodey. Tony didn't bother to look.

"I know Obie, it's just, it's been a bit tight at home and we don't yet have a firm reign on Afghanistan. Once we do that we can instead expand in Indian sub continent otherwise why go through the trouble of establishing base there?" he asked.

"Tony....we have to curb....."

"I know Obie...I will have a look, we will talk about this after my Afghan visit, alright?"

"Yeah okay boy," Obie grinned. "Make them fear us."

"Now on to other matters".......the meeting continued on for quite some time and the entire time, Tony couldn't quite brush off the image of a kneeling Stephen out of his mind.It was a good thing that he was excellent at faking being attentive or Obie would have been all the more furious.When they were all finally drunk enough to call it a day, Tony let out a exhausted sigh as he left with Rhodey.Tony groaned sitting at back of the car, he had to push that image away, the chapped lips, feeble knees, fluttering eyes....Gosh!

"We are stopping for cheeseburgers honeybear," he told Rhodey and started ranting about how stupid the meeting had been.He couldn't keep thinking about that omega.It was a stupid thought right? He was just another acquisition after all.


End file.
